<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wet Cherry by secondhand_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717670">Wet Cherry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_trash/pseuds/secondhand_trash'>secondhand_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/M, Lipstick &amp; Lip Gloss, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_trash/pseuds/secondhand_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew red lip gloss could be so powerful?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cadence's Haikyuu imagines</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wet Cherry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Totally pulled out my tube of gloss and put it on just so I can try to come up with legit descriptions using my limited vocabs. Now I understand how artists feel when they pull wild faces in front of the mirror for reference.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kuroo Tetsurou had been staring at you for a good while now and he was starting to feel very, very antsy.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He wasn’t particularly familiar with all the steps you took to doll yourself up, all he knew was you had maybe a bit too much fun with it and it made you happy so he always let you do your thing no matter how long it took. He was sitting on the bed and staring at your figure in front of the vanity, his mind slowly drifting away when he heard a light pop of your lips. It was a thick layer of red gloss coating your lips, the texture looking rather gooey as you smacked them together to make sure it was all spread out nicely. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He even complimented you on it when you turned around to face him, delighting you a little as he asked if that was a new colour.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Ah, I wasn’t expecting you to notice,” you grinned as you took his hand before standing up from the vanity, “I saw the red and just knew I have to get it.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You were not much of a fan of flashy colours yourself but you were well aware of the sentiment that was behind his love for the bold pop of red and had slowly tried to incorporate it into your own life more and more, which he appreciated. It was a beautiful colour on you, even though he wasn’t too certain if he was all too sharp towards the difference between the many existing shades of red. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>At first, he didn’t think too much about it. It was just a pretty look on you. The red sheen definitely felt fitted for the increasingly hot weather, the juiciness from the shine looking particularly refreshing for the summer time. Until he started to notice that his eyes kept drifting back to your lips as the day passed and he realised that the way the gloss made your lips looked so plump and pillowy was starting to make his mind wander to places that made his blood boil hotter than the burning sun.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The red on its own was bold enough to have his gaze glued on you, but the way the gloss stuck together as your lips moved just added a whole other layer of visual appeal. He was trying hard to concentrate on what you were saying, but all he could focus on was how the sun light reflected as your cupids bow arched. Your lips were so glassy, almost like the bead of water that glided down the red aluminum can and spread the chill from his finger tips all the way to his body. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Or when you were sucking on the straw when you stopped by the cafe at the corner to grab a drink. The sight of you with your mouth wide and your lips pressed tightly around the thin plastic made his entire body tensed up. He tried to stop himself from linking it to other activities where you also had to suck on something long and hollow your cheeks but he just couldn’t, not when your lips looked like a cherry that was just pulled out of the syrup as you let out a satisfied sigh before releasing the straw. The red mark left at the rear looking especially erotic.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Cherry, that’s what it was. Round and supple, all types of sweet and sour in his mouth if you would let him take a bite.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The worst part was that you had been denying his urge to feel it for himself the entire day, swiftly turning your head away from him every time he tried to play coy and gave you a peck on the lips. He wanted nothing more than to just press you against the nearest wall and feel that wetness on your lips smeared all over his face when you pouted, warning him not to smudge your lipstick. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>That was just cruel, plain cruel. Almost as cruel as the way you were licking and sucking at the candy in your hand as you blatantly ignored your boyfriend’s hungry eyes on you.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Did you know? Did you know that right now all he could think of was how you would look with your plump lips wrapped around his cock? Or the sweet sounds that he could drew out of you when he made you suck on his long fingers? You had to be at least be somewhat aware of the effect you had on him, that he was on the verge of combusting if you sucked and licked the round piece of red candy in your mouth one more time. If you were really deliberately riling him up as he was suspecting that you were, then you sure had a lot of control on yourself to not even spare a glance his way. One hand linked to his, you twirl the white stick on the other as you pulled it out, a thin silver string of saliva connecting from your lips to the lollipop. The coat of spit on the red candy had a sharp resemblance to your own lips, your tongue darting out to press flat against the ball before eloping your lips around it again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With the lollipop in hand and your lips jutted out in a false display of innocence, you asked if he was feeling alright, that he was being more quiet than usual. What a fucking tease, so you did knew. He had to suppress the urge to just take the candy from your hand and make you drool over something else with those lips, to just feel them somewhere, anywhere. But being a man of good patience, he swallowed the saliva that was pooling in his mouth and smiled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was ready to wreck you the moment he had you all alone to himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pretended to be shocked when he pushed you against the wall the moment the front door was locked. You gasped as he gripped your wrists, his body towering over yours even as he bent down with the aim at your exposed neck. His teeth dragged along the soft skin, biting and sucking as he went from the curve down to the dip of your collarbone. You could feel the wetness he left as he bit down, his hand pulling your collar down roughly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had no intention to stop until you were adorned in all different shades of red as revenge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Someone had fun trying to rile me up.” His voice was low at your ear, his hot breath fanning the sensitive skin at the nape of your neck as he spoke.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grinned, the two red valves splitting cross your face and he just wanted to see how long that cheeky smile would last when he had his way with you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have no idea what you are talking about,” you said, rolling your hips up and hummed when you felt the bulge that was pressing up against you.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He groaned, “Yeah, yeah, keep running that mouth of yours,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You yelped when he pinched your waist, his laugh ringing by your ear when you slapped him in the shoulder but he didn’t even budge. The grin on your face did not falter when he yanked you by the wrist towards your bedroom, pulling you down to the mattress so that you were straddling his lap in one swift motion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Feel this?” he muttered when he took your hand in his and placed it on his hard-on, his much larger hand completely covering yours as he guided you to palm him, “Feel what you did to me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aw,” it would be a lie if you said it was not ridiculously hot to know that you needed to do so little in order to have such an effect on him, but you both know the best fun comes from the teasing. You felt your own arousal pooling up when his cock twitched beneath the layers when you darted your tongue out to lick your lips, pushing the thick gloss around as you collected it at its tip, “is the red too much? If I knew it would get you going, I would have wear glosses way more often...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bringing his thumb to your face, he mused as he gently touched the glassy liquid on your lips, feeling the way it stick to his finger. “On this cute mouth? Oh yeah...” you almost gave him the pleasure of hearing you whine when he brought his thumb to the corner of his lips and swiped the bit of red onto his lips, tasting the faint scent of mint at his finger, “Got me thinking about gagging you with my cock all day long.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His filthy words had your back tensed up. His lop-sided smirk that had your knees weak found its way to his face as he sat back with one hand pressed on the mattress, the other giving your shoulder a light push. “Be a good girl and deal with it for me?”e</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your hands lingered on his torso as you slid down, settling between his legs as you kneeled in front of him. With both hands gripping his thighs, you stared right into his eyes as you dipped down to take the fly of the zipper between your teeth and pulled down. You rubbed your thighs together when his breath hitched, your hands fumbling to peel the layers away so you could get to what he was packing underneath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His cock stood up for attention the moment it was released from its confines and he felt his chest swelling when you licked your lips at the sight. You could be a tease all you wanted but you wanted him just as much as he wanted you. The muscles at his abdomen tensed up when you took a long lick from the base of his length all the way to the tip, your tongue swirling at the slit to collect the bead of pre-cum that was leaking out. You were taking your time, like he was the piece of candy that was in your mouth just earlier, taking in the taste as it expanded in your mouth and torturing him in the process.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The moan he let out when you finally sank down on his cock was nothing less than sinful and you couldn’t help but whined, the vibration from your lips hitting him in full force. Your mouth on its own was enough to have him losing his mind, but the stickiness that was from the gloss on your lips added a whole other layer of pleasure to his senses. His hand instinctively went to the back of your head when you started bobbing up and down on his shaft, each drag of your mouth spreading the red stain around. The friction that was added from the layer of gloss had his hand clutching at the sheets and he felt the shivers running down his spine when the tingling of the mint slowly seeped through his skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You looked up at him, hollowing your cheeks as you took him in your mouth, your hand gripping what could not fit. You made it a challenge to get as much of a reaction out of him every time you are in this position, and nothing could turn you on more when you glanced at him through your lashes to see his head threw back, his eyebrows locking together with his lips parted. He was sitting back and the muscle of his body spasmed under the pleasure, his arms flexing as he tried to remain control. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His pupils were blown out when he looked down at you again, a choked laugh leaking from his lips as he gripped your hair in his hand and gave it a light tug. You had red smeared all over your chin, his cock glistening with the mixture of your spit and the gloss. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, I know you can take my cock better than that,” he said, the light pain from your scalp egging you on as you took all of him with one smooth movement. He groaned at the feeling your throat tightening around him, his tip hitting the back before you pulled away. Drool leaked from the corner of your lips but you did not pay it much mind as you turned your attention back to him. “That’s a good girl, sucking me off so well... so good for me...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes were glassy from the tears that was starting to pool up from the gag and he moved his hand to wipe away the drop that was threatening to roll down your face. Praises fell from his lips as you continued to move and the way your hips were rolling against nothing from a desperate need of friction did not escape his sharp eyes. “Go on, touch yourself,” his voice was breathy as he commanded, “play with that pussy while you slobber all over my cock.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The unruly piece of his bangs was matted to his forehead as he looked down at you, the lazy smile tugging at his face together with his flushed cheeks. As he sat back against his arm and the other holding tight against the back of your head, that was pure sexuality oozing off of him and you couldn’t help but feel the rush of heat in between your legs as you took him deep inside your cavity once again. Your hand digging into the tensed muscle of his thigh as the other found its way into your panties. Spreading your wetness from the tip of your finger to the side of your cunt, you could not hold yourself back when you slid those digits and stretch out your walls.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He groaned at the sight of you shamelessly grinding against your hand, you muffled moans on his cock making him drag your head along him at an even faster pace. You could feel him twitch within your lips, the knot at his throat bobbing up and down as he tried to control himself from snapping up into your throat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m close-” he choked, his breath getting heavier as he approached his high. About to pull out as he cum, breath hitched at the back of his throat when you gripped him tight at the thigh as if you were warning him to better stay where he was. “You want my cum down your throat, is that what this is?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckled when you let out a muffled hum, your eagerness to please pushing him off the edge as he fisted your hair tightly, holding your still whilst spilling his load down your mouth. Your finger was circling your clit when he released you, watching as you panted right after swallowing the salty liquid pooling in your mouth. Your lips were stained with red, the gloss leaving a thin film around your chin. Trail of white leaked from the corner of your lips from the cum that you couldn’t swallow and together with your flushed cheeks and glassy eyes, the whole sight made him feel the similar itch once again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His arms were strong as he leaned down to scoop you up, pulling you up to his chest as he captured your lips in a heated kiss. He could still taste some of the mint that was left together with his release. He groaned into your lips when you went to weave your fingers into his jet black hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Flipping you over with ease, you giggled as he peppered kisses down from your lips all the way down your neck as he crawled off of you. A hint of dangerous amusement glowing in his eyes as he whispered against your skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stay here while I go clean up the mess you made on me,” he fisted his cock in hand, feeling the stickiness from the red marks you left on him, “and when I come back, I better see you all naked and spread out for me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shuddered at the gravel in his tone, letting out a soft squeal when he pressed his hand against the dark patch at the cotton of your panties.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not done with my payback just yet.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://ko-fi.com/secondhand_trash">*tip jar uwu*</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>